Girls Only
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Five boys, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Belson and Haru are selected to attend an all girls school. But all of them have one problems, they are shy around girls. Will they survive in a girl infested school or will their fear of girls would make their school year miserable?
1. The First Day Part 1

_**Hello my fellow readers! I'm here with another story! This will be my first Clarence story as a heads up. Hope you guys can enjoy!**_

The sun shine strongly throughout the lovely town of Aberdale, Arizona, as Clarence was in his mother's car, sitting down on the front passenger's seat and watching the road passed by, while his mother Mary drove to her destination. To Clarence, any day was just another moment of fun and excitement, but today was a special occasion, because this marked his first day starting as a fourth grader alongside his friends, Jeff and Sumo. He just couldn't wait to meet up with them, as well as looking forward to the fourth grade adventures that they'll have.

Mary, for the most part, was just humming happily to the tune of her favorite radio station, still driving Clarence to school, before she began to form a small conversation with her beloved son.

"So Clarence, what are your plans for today?" Mary asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Sumo, Jeff and I are going to our treehouse and explore! You know, the usual stuff!" Clarence replied with a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait for all of us to meet as fourth graders."

"That's wonderful Clarence! Just make sure you don't cause trouble," Mary then smiled, before she slowly pulled up to Aberdale Elementary School; like its usual morning on the weekdays, the streets were crowded with cars, with parents dropping off their children to school. It didn't took long for Mary to reach the curb of the street and parked shortly afterwards, allowing Clarence to exit out the car, with his backpack already in hand.

"Bye mom!" Clarence waved at his mother, with Mary waving back, before she sped off to the streets and into traffic. With his mother now gone, Clarence began to turn around to get a glimpse of his school.

But what he saw in front of him shocked the normally optimistic boy; the school was surrounded by a sea of girls and if there's one thing Clarence is socially awkward with were girls. Once the shock finally wore off, Clarence begin to panic.

"Oh no! what do I do!? Why are there so many girls here?! Did they take over the world?!"

Just as Clarence was about to freak out and lose his mind he heard his name being called.

"Clarence! Clarence!"

The optimistic boy instantly calmed down and looked around to see his friends, Sumo and Jeff, running towards him. The three boys hugged for a quick moment, relieved to see one another.

"Sumo! Jeff! Boy I'm glad to see you guys!" Clarence happily exclaimed.

"Me too Clarence." Sumo replied back, before frowning as he looked at his surroundings. "What is this?!"

"It's Aberdale Elementary school obviously!" Jeff pointed out the obvious, causing Sumo to give his friend an annoyed look.

"I know that Jeff! I'm referring to all these girls!"

"Maybe they're more of us boys inside the school," Clarence suggested.

"I don't think that is the case Clarence." Jeff disagreed, as shaking his head, before the three boys heard a familiar voice.

"What the?! What is this!?" All three boys eye widened upon hearing that voice; Sumo and Jeff were displeased as to who it was, but Clarence gasped in happiness once he recognized the voice.

"Belson!" Clarence turned around and smiled brightly, before noticing there was another boy standing behind him. He looked to be around the same age as them, probably nine or ten years old, with spiky jet black hair, semi-pale skin and light green almond shaped eyes, wore a black trench coat over his white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, with a black scarf surrounded his neck.

"Wow...this is something I rarely see everyday," The boy spoke in slight shock, as everyone but Belson stared at him.

"Uh…who are you?" Sumo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"My name is Haru," The boy greeted, scratching his head. "So It seems we're the only boys here."

"It's seems like it," Jeff agreed.

"But I wonder why there are only girls here?" Clarence asked out loud.

Just at the boys were starting to figure out why there were so many girls here, they were confronted by a grown woman.

"Ah, you must be the boys that the principal has carefully chosen."

Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, Belson and Haru turned around and saw Ms. Baker, one of the teachers of Aberdale Elementary Academy with with a smile on her face. She was a very tall figure, possessing think brown hair that almost reached her elbows and black eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, a purple jacket over a white shirt and a skirt that was as yellow as a number two pencil, which the boys finds it somewhat disturbing, high white socks and pink heels.

"Carefully chosen?" Jeff asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, do any of you remember receiving a letter from this school?" Ms Baker asked.

"I have received a letter that I was accepted here," Jeff was the first to speak.

"Me too!" Clarence nodded his head.

"So did I," Haru added.

"I received the letter as well," Sumo spoke.

"Same with me," Belson shrugged his arms as a confirmation.

"Follow me boys, I'll take you to the principal office," Ms. Baker said, as she adjusted her glasses

Although very reluctant to go with Ms. Baker, the five boys followed the teacher nevertheless and into the academy building. As they walked to their destination, they saw girls almost everywhere they looked and Clarence, Jeff and Sumo were begin to feel nervous, being the only boys here. Belson was playing on his handheld device, while Haru was indifferent of the situation. Being the only boys on school grounds, it didn't took too long for some of the girls to look at them in shock and whispered among themselves.

"Is that was I think it is?!"

"Boys?!"

"What are boys doing here?!"

Clarence was feeling a bit tense and hid behind Haru, who was too occupied following Ms. Baker to notice the frightened boy behind him. After a few moments of walking and awkward staring, they finally arrived at the main office.

"Okay boys, you go ahead and grab a seat, while I get the principal," Ms. Baker said.

The boys nodded their heads and took a seat on a bench. As soon as Ms. Baker disappeared in the back, Belson let out a distressed cry.

"Argh! What in the world are we doing doing here!?" This caused Haru to give Belson a look.

"Geez, we would get the answer if you stop complaining!"

"Shut up! I bet you're like us trembling in fear of being near girls!" Belson complained.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm perfectly fine," Haru simply casually replied.

"Whatever!" Belson exclaimed, rolling his eyes with indifference.

Just then they saw Ms. Baker coming towards them.

"The principal are ready to see you guys."

Clarence, Jeff and Sumo let out a gulp before they, along with Belson and Haru, followed Ms. Baker in the back, before reaching the door that lead to the principal's office, as she opened it and entered the principal office with the boys behind them.

"Ah, so glad you boys have shown up!"

The boys finally met the principal, who was a woman with long flowing chestnut hair, light tan skin and brown eyes. Being the person who is head of Aberdale elementary she wore a brown suit which consisted of a long sleeve button shirt and skirt. Like Ms. Baker she wore glasses as well. She has a smile on her face.

"Have a seat, boys," The principal spoke.

Each of the boys sat down at the their chosen seats.

"First of all, I wanted to say welcome to Aberdale Elementary Academy."

'Aberdale Elementary Academy?' Both Jeff and Haru thought to themselves the same reaction of confusion.

"Thank you…uh….?" Clarence started to stutter, realizing he doesn't know the principal's name, who simply chuckled in response to his behavior.

"Call me Principal Alice," This cause Clarence to smile a bit.

"Principal Alice! Where are all the boys at here in this school?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that, Clarence," Alice smirked. All the boys gasped as soon as Principal Alice called Clarence by his name, prompting Sumo to speak up.

"Wait, how do you know Clarence's name? Explain yourself!"

"Gladly Sumo!" The principal laughed at the boys' reaction. "The reason I know all of your names is that you have been selectively chosen by me to attend here at Aberdale Elementary Academy."

"That doesn't explain why there no boys here!" Belson argued.

"That's because there are no boys attending here," Ms. Baker chimed in. "Aberdale Elementary Academy is now an all girls school."

This took the boys by complete surprise, their eyes widened in shock and their jaws almost dropped to the ground. They never imagined that this school would be converted into an all girls academy; sure, there are a lot of girls to begin with, but Clarence, Sumo and Jeff had a silver line of hope to see more boys other than themselves. Now they were told otherwise and grew uncomfortable around girls for the rest of the school year

"Yes boys; this school is only accept girls," Alice added.

"If that's the case then why are we here?" Haru questioned the principal, as she took a deep breath before offering an explanation to him.

"Aberdale Elementary Academy has been an girl-only school for a long time and as principal for the past decade, I was content with it, until I recently came across revelation: this is the only school in this area. All the other elementary schools are located in downtown and the remaining schools around this area are middle and high schools. Once this crossed my mind, I came up with a solution: my staff and I carefully scrolled over a large amount of boys and picked the ones who have the requirements that I was looking for."

"So that means we're your ideal candidates." Jeff spoke, understanding what Alice was talking about, but he was still at a lost for what he and his friends were chosen for. "Candidates for what?"

"Why, to turn this all girl school into a co-ed school where boys and girls could attend together," Alice answered.

"Wow!" Clarence's eyes glowed brightly, as he felt in his own mind that he was chosen for an important mission from the president and he does not want to mess it up. In his excitement, he jumped out of his chair and climbed on the principal desk.

"Principal Alice! With every fiber in my little body, all five of us will accept your request and make sure your decision of picking us was worth it!"

"What?!" The boys except for Haru, shouted in dismay.

Principal Alice smiled brightly, while Ms. Baker was chuckling.

"Oh, thank you Clarence, but I need their permission as well." Clarence frowned a bit before jumping off the desk and facing the other boys.

"What do you say guys? Are you with me?"

"Are you mad Clarence?! There's no way I'm staying here!" Sumo objected.

"Well that's a shame..." Alice began. "This school have better tasting food here. In fact, on Fridays, the students can get a variety of desserts." Her words caught Sumo's attention and his frown turned into a smile.

"Really?! Like ice cream, cookies, cake or even ice cream cake?!"

"That and plenty more," Alice answered.

"I'm in!" Sumo shouted happily, as Clarence smiled to his friend's response, before turning to Jeff.

"Jeff? Are you in?" Jeff, however, scratched his chin nervously, unsure how to respond back to his friend.

"I dunno, Clarence. I mean it's nice and all being chosen for this out of all the other boys but…"

"Jeff, may I speak?" Ms. Baker asked softly. "Throughout the school year we have clubs like the science club and the spelling bee club to put your brain to the test with other students here or from other states."

"R-really?!" Jeff was suddenly liking the idea.

"Ms. Baker speaks the truth," Alice assured the eager boy.

"Yes! You can count me in!" Jeff agreed to stay.

Clarence cheered as he now happy that his two best friends are staying. He then turn to Belson.

"What about you Belson?"

"No, Clarence," Belson bluntly shot down the offer. "There is nothing I can do exciting around here!"

"Belson, huh?" Principal Alice asked, scratching her chin. "You know, some of the teachers like Ms. Baker here, take their students to fun places like the mall, restaurants and even the arcade."

"There's go to be more than that to get me to agree," Belson argued, looking at Principal Alice suspiciously.

Alice smiled, went up to him and whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was, it caused Belson's jaw to dropped and grinned happily.

"You seriously can do that?!" Belson excitedly asked, as Alice nodded her head once more.

"That and more Belson."

"Lady, you got yourself a deal!" Belson smirked happily.

"Glad we came into an agreement then," Alice then turn to her attention to the last boy. "Haru was it?" The black haired kid nodded his head.

"Yes, Principal Alice and I already have decided that I'm going to accept your offer."

The principal clapped her hands happily now that the boys accepted her offer to stay here.

"That's wonderful! Now that everyone's on board I'll got over the schedule we have and the rules and regulations as well."

A half hour went by and the boys are n,ow following Ms. Baker to her classroom, since all of them will be in the same class together much to Clarence, Jeff and Sumo relief and joy.

"I can't believe we're all going to be in the same class together!" Clarence shouted in happiness barely containing his excitement.

"It's good we are sharing the same class," Sumo let out a sigh of relief. "Because if we had to separate, frankly, I don't think I would be able to survive here."

"Come on Sumo, is not that bad," Jeff insisted otherwise.

"Ugh! I just hope that lady held up the end of her bargain and prove whatever she said were true," Belson said.

"What did the principal whispered to you anyway?" Jeff curiously asked.

"It's none of your business!" Belson angrily shouted.

"Geez! I only justed asked!" Jeff backed away from Belson, turned off by his rudeness, while Clarence smiled to this, before tapping Haru's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Haru, you've been rather quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haru bashfully scratched his head. "Sorry, I'm not the talkative type."

"Is it because of the gigantic rules that the principal wanted us to follow?" Clarence asked, prompting Haru to nod in response.

"That and me attending where the students are all girls is rather…intimidating".

"Don't worry, my friend!" Clarence shouted with much confidence. "Just stick with us and we'll get through this mission just fine!"

Even though Haru is still feeling shaken from the circumstances he's in right now Clarence optimistic reassurance made Haru forming a smile and his body initially tense is now relaxed.

"Thanks Clarence. Hope we can be friends."

"You know it!" Clarence smiled brightly, just as he and his friends finally arrived at their destination.

"Alright boys we're here," Ms Baker said as she opened the door.

Each of the boys nervously gulped, as they begin entering the classroom.

'What can possibly go wrong?' Clarence asked in his mind.

But little do the boys know that they'll be entering into a new world that few boys have or ever will see in their entire lives.

 ** _And there you have it folks the Prologue of Girls Only. Stay tuned for more as the boys will meed their classmates and a surprise character that most of us wish to appear in the show will appear._**


	2. The First Day Part 2

The boys were met with a classroom full of girls, all of them staring at Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Belson and Haru, some in shock, while others with confusion and curiosity. Fortunately for them, though, Ms. Baker managed to get the girls attention by clapping her hands.

"Alright girls. I have an announcement: today we'll be having 5 new students joining with us."

"New students!?" The girls cried in unison, confused by this unexpected announcement.

"That's right; the principal came with the decision of making this school co-ed, where girls and boys can attend together. She wasn't so sure if it would suit everyone's best interests, so we came up with an idea of selecting a few boys to attend here and see if the school can handle them," Ms. Baker explained.

While the students were paying attention to Ms. Baker, the boys were staring at their new classmates; Clarence, Jeff and Sumo were quite nervous, sweating rather profusely, while Belson and Haru was mostly indifferent to this, the former leaning on the teacher's desk, while the latter was calm as a cucumber still listening to the teacher's announcement.

"Psst. Hey, Sumo, Jeff." Clarence whispered to his friends.

"Yeah Clarence?" Sumo was the first to respond.

"Do you think we can survive a mission like this?" Clarence asked with uncertainty.

"Of course we can," Jeff answered with confidence "Besides, we might find something worth while to do here."

"Okay class! Now that we got everything cleared up, please treat these boys with respect," Ms. Baker said with a smile, before turning to the boys. "Alright boys, you can pick whatever empty seat you like."

The boys nodded their heads and each of them pick out their seats; Since Clarence, Jeff and Sumo wanted to be together, they sat in the back of the classroom. Beslon, wanted to be away from the the other boys, sat on far left in the middle row. As for Haru, he sat next in the front row at the far right.

With the boys now seated in their desk, class was finally starting at last. For the most part, Ms. Baker, though very talkative, was a really nice teacher who was very patient and loved to help her students whenever they needed. Clarence was falling asleep in today's lessons, while Jeff and Haru managed to breeze through their school works just fine, with Sumo and Belson not putting any efforts at the slightest.

A couple of hours passed on by in quick succession and the bell rang for recess.

"Alright class! It's time for recess!" Ms. Baker declared.

All the girls cheered with excitement and hurried outside to have fun, with the boys being the only ones left behind. Clarence got up from his chair and quickly sprinted toward Haru's desk, who is currently digging his backpack looking for something.

"Hey Haru!" Clarence shouted with optimistic.

"Hey Clarence," Haru replied, with his eyes still locked to his backpack. "What do you need?"

"Um..I want you to come and hang out with us," Clarence replied nervously.

"Sure, but you guys should be fine on your own," Haru nodded his head. "Then again, we're new around here, so sticking together would be a good idea."

"Awesome!" Clarence was ecstatic to hear Haru's answer.

Suddenly, Ms. Baker snapped her fingers and turned to the boys as if she almost forgotten something very important to tell them.

"Boys, since it is now recess, It would be a good time to give you a tour of the school."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Jeff agreed.

"Excellent!" Ms. Baker clapped her hands and she, along the boys, left the classroom and walked around the school. First, she showed them where the other classrooms are, as well as specifically describing the activities in each room, such as art, science and even home economics, much to their shock. As they learn more about the school, each of the boys realized that despite being an elementary school, this place was quite huge...too huge for them!

After more than fifteen minutes, the boys finally arrived at the playground with Ms. Baker, signaling the end of the tour they had took not so long ago.

"That's concludes the tour boys. Now, any questions?"

None of the boys had any questions to ask ,so Ms. Baker simply let them go to enjoy recess. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but there was one: all of the boys, with the exception of Haru, were shy around girls and being surrounded in a playground full of them proved to be quite a challenge.

"Oh no, what do we do?!" Clarence panicked.

"Calm down, Clarence. Just take a deep breath and let it out," Jeff tried to calm his friend down, causing Haru to take notice..

"What's going with him?" Haru asked, prompting Sumo to speak up.

"Clarence is afraid of girls," Sumo's blunt answer caught Haru by surprise.

"Wait, really?" he asked, before letting out a chuckle. "So that would explain why he was acting so weird in class."

"Yeah," Jeff sighed.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you worried, Haru?" Clarence asked in slight awe that his friend is not nervous as he is, as Haru arched an eyebrow.

"It's because I'm not shy towards girls," he answered, caught the attention of Belson.

"No way! You're such a bad liar and you know it," Haru, however, ignored Belson's remark.

"Whatever, If you guys need me, I'll be in the grass area," Haru then walked towards the grass area. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff, though, decided to tag along with Haru, as being without someone who can handle girls was not a good idea. Belson, however, decided to sat down on a nearby bench, isolating himself from the rest and playing his portable video game system he brought, not wanting to be bothered at the slightest.

As Clarence, Jeff and Sumo were walking through the playground following Haru, it didn't take them long for their mere presence to get notice, however, as the girls immediately stopped what they were doing and focus all of their attention on the new students.

"Oh my gosh! So the rumors are true! Boys are attending here!"

"Wait, I thought this was a girls only school!"

"There must be a reason for these boys to attend a school like this."

"Whatever! It must be important if the principal is letting these nasty boys attending here."

The amount of publicity that the boys were receiving from the girls were starting to crawl under their skin. Although Haru's wasn't as crippling as Clarence, Sumo and Jeff, even he knew this was starting to get a bit uncomfortable for him; eventually, though, they finally made it to the grass area, much to their relief, now that they were far away from the girls, at least for the moment.

"Whew!" Clarence wiped his forehead, removing whatever sweat he had on him.

"Finally, we're in the clear!" Sumo cheered.

"Oh come on, you two," Jeff said, slightly annoyed. "Both of you are over exaggerating about this!" Sumo rolled his eyes in response before facing Haru.

"Dude, how can you be so calm like that?"

"No kidding!" Clarence looked at Haru in awe. "It's like you're the bravest boy I know!"

"Really guys?" Haru gave the three boys a slight annoyed look as he sat down to rest. "It's sounds like you two are terrified of girls. There's nothing to be afraid of; they aren't so sca-" He was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Hey You! BOYS!"

Haru, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff turned around and saw three girls coming towards them. Almost instantly, Clarence and Sumo panicked, Jeff was tidying himself up and Haru just shook his head in disbelief from their reactions.

"Hi, I take you are the boys attending here., A girl named Courtlin spoke curiously.

"Y-yeah thats right," Jeff spoke, trying to keep a good impression for the three girls.

"Well, my friends and I wanted to welcome you guys here and I understand the situation you're in is making you boys feeling nervous," Courtlin continued.

"Not me," Haru said otherwise, before rubbing the back of his head. "But I will admit that it's rather intimidating for me."

"I see. Well, you can rest easy boys, cause I hope we can all be friends," Courtlin assured them and clapped her hands with happiness. "Oh, I almost forgot! These are my friends Kimby and Malessica."

"H-Hi..." Kimby shyly greeted them, rubbing her long brown hair.

"Hello there. Never thought this would happen, but I do hope we can be friends," Malessica spoke with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you three," Haru was the first to greet them. "I'm Haru and these are Clarence, Jeff and Sumo."

"We know because we are your classmates!" Courtlin then chuckled.

"Really? I never see you guys," Haru pointed out.

"That's because we sit in the back," Malessica explained.

"Oh, that makes sense then," Haru scratched his cheek with his finger. "Anyway, aside from introducing yourselves, what brings you girls here?"

"We wanted to see if you want to play and hang out with us," Courtlin replied with a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind at all," Haru then faced the boys, still sweating and grinning like idiotic sheeps. "Clarence, Sumo and Jeff, would like to join us?"

"Um…well..." Clarence stuttered a bit.

"YES!" Jeff shouted hastily, quickly finishing his friend's sentence.

"Cool!" Courtlin smiled brightly and soon, the boys were starting hang out with her and her friends.

For the next fifteen minutes, Haru and Jeff played with their new friends and they were having a blast, to much shock for most of the girls passing by. Clarence and Sumo, though, were sitting in the sidelines, looking at Haru and Jeff playing.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Sumo spoke.

"Me either Sumo," Clarence agreed. "It's like they're pros or something."

After a long while, though, the bell rang and it was time to head back to class much to the disappointment of many. All the students walked back to their respective classrooms and upon walking back, Clarence heard his named being called.

"Clarence! Clarence!"

Unlike most times when girls called his name who tend to be unfamiliar or new to him this voice was very familiar to Clarence. He turned around and saw an old friend that it was unlikely to meet again especially in a place like this.

"Gasp! Amy! OMG! It's you Amy!"

Amy, a good friend of his before she had to move, was now running toward Clarence with a smile on her face.

"Clarence!" Amy huffed heavily from fatigue, before catching her breath and speaking up. "What are you doing here in an all girls school like this?"

Clarence smiled brightly. "If you must know, Amy, I'm on a mission to make this school a co-ed!" Amy gasped in shock but also in amusement.

"Oh! So that explains why the principal is allowing you to attend school here," Amy realized, before something else was bothering her. "Is it true that there are four other boys attending with you as well or are you the only one?"

"Nope," Clarence responded, shaking his head. "There are four other boys attending here. There's Sumo and Jeff, my two best friends in the whole world, then there's my good friend Belson and my new friend Haru, who his very cool and not afraid of girls." Amy couldn't help but giggled at the last statement.

"Wow, it looks like you guys are doing something very cool. I hope the principal would allow more boys to attend here in the future."

"Me too, so we can hang out each other more often now!" Clarence grinned.

"Anyway, we should head on to class," Amy said. "What teacher do you and the boys have?"

"We all have Ms. Baker," Clarence replied, causing Amy to frown a bit.

"Aw, I have a different teacher, so we aren't in the same class together. Still, I'll see you at lunch Clarence!" Amy said as she walked back to her class. "Introduced me to your new friends as well!"

Clarence waved back with a smile on his face. Despite the immense difficult task of having to be near girls all day...everyday...possibility for the whole school year, it was a good thing that there was at least a girl he knew very well was attending here alongside his friends. It would make school life for this optimistic boy a bit easier and bearable.

For the rest of the of the second half of class, the boys engaged in more schoolwork, but luckily for them and the girls, it was a lot more fun than it was in the morning. After the students finished their schoolwork, Ms. Baker took them to the art room to start art class. Courtlin and her friends decided to sit next to the boys and surprisingly, both parties enjoyed each other's company. Courtlin, Clarence, Sumo and Malessica were painting while Jeff, Haru and Kimby were drawing pictures using colored pencils and crayons, which made their experience on their first day much better.

It didn't took long the bell rang for lunch time; all the kids exited out of their respective clasrooms, their bellies crying and growling for food. The boys went to the cafeteria with much anticipation. Since Ms. Baker showed them around the school, they know where the cafeteria was...at least for Haru and Jeff that is.

When they arrived at their destination, it was already crowded with girls in quick succession, despite only a few minutes have passed. The boys quickly got in line and grabbing their trays. As they got closer each of them got a glimpse of what the lunch ladies severing and what they saw shocked them.

"Holy guacamole!" Haru shouted in surprise by the amount of girls that were taking up so many spaces in the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh! They serving steak!" Clarence's eyes were sparkling with happiness at the sight.

"Not only that, but they're mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and sweet yams!" Jeff noted, while showing his approval of the food so far.

"But I don't see any desserts!" Sumo protested, folding his arms in disappointment.

"Wait, Alice said that's on Friday's Sumo," Haru pointed out. "Today it's Wednesday."

"So we only need to wait for one more day until we can get some sweets!" Jeff added.

"Sounds good to me," Sumo eventually agreed to this.

The boys quickly and eagerly got their lunches and drinks and sat on a nearby empty table.

"Whoo! Finally!" Belson sighed in relief. "Nice it's time to eat."

"I'm surprised you decided to sit with us, given how you hate everyone's guts." Haru mocked Belson, causing him to slam his fist on the table.

"Shut up," Was all Belson said before eating his food. Haru's response, however, only made him rather bold.

"What's wrong Belson? Don't tell me that you're only hanging with because deep down you're afraid of girls like your-" He was swiftly interrupted.

"It's not true and if you ever say that again I'll make yo-"

"What are you gonna do about it huh?!" Haru taunted Belson, clearly not being intimidated by him at the slightest.

But before things could get very nasty between Haru and Belson, all the tension cut through like a swift samurai sword in the form of Clarence's voice.

"Oh! Amy! Amy! Over here!" Clarence shouted, waving his hand to get Amy's attention, who was with Malessica, Courtlin and Kimby. As Clarence's friends came closer, Haru and Belson decided to form a truce to ignore one another at the moment.

"Hey Clarence!" Amy greeted. "These are you friends?"

Clarence nodded his head with a smile. "Yep! This is Jeff..."

"Hi," Jeff waved his hand.

"...Sumo..." Clarence continued.

"Hey," Sumo spoke with his mouth full of food, much to the disgust of Jeff.

"Oh come on Sumo don't' talk with your mouth full." Sumo only rolled his eyes.

"...Belson..." Belson only response is a wave in disinterest.

"And lastly my new best friend Haru!" Clarence finished.

"Hi there Amy," Haru smiled.

You got some awesome friends," Amy said, smiling back, as she and her friends sat down. "

"Thank you, Amy!" Clarence grinned brightly. "My new best friend is like the bravest kid I know!" This caused Amy to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?"

Just then, the group an unfamiliar voice across the cafeteria, interrupting any conversation between the two groups.

"Where are they!? Where are the boys?!" Upon hearing the voice Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Oh great," Amy muttered in annoyance.

"Who is that yelling like a madman!?" Haru asked out loud. "Or Madwoman for that matter."

"That madwoman as you say is Chelsea," Kimby rubbing her hair.

"Chelsea?" Haru asked incredulously.

"She's a girl known for speaking her mind regardless how others may feel," Amy explained.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" Haru asked, until he found himself suddenly his face slammed and buried in his lunch without warning, as someone shoved his head down. That certain someone turns out to be none other than Chelsea, before she saw Belson, Jeff, Clarence and Sumo in front of her, gasping in shock upon seeing them.

"OMG! So it is true!" Despite being shocked, Chelsea let out a grin.

Clarence begin to feel nervous, while Sumo gritted his teeth for some reason.

"Uh…Hi!" Clarence meekly greeted himself, sweating profusely in the process.

"Hi there boys! I'm Chelsea," The girl continued to grin at the five boys.

"Uh.. Chelsea?" Courtlin asked.

"Hey Courtlin!" Chelsea smiled before forming a bit. "I heard there were five boys. How come I only see four?" She folded her arms.

"That's because you leaning on him!" Malessica panicked.

Chelsea only cocked an eyebrow, before being thrown off to the ground, as Haru got his face off from his lunch and turn to face Chelsea with the mashed potatoes and gravy sliding down his face.

"Oh! You were right! There are five boys!" Chelsea scratched her head sheepishly.

"Care to explain why did you shove my face down my lunch!?" a livid Haru demanded.

"I'm sorry; I got my excitement get the best of me," Chelsea apologized, before clearing her throat up. "I'm Chelsea. What's your name?"

Haru processed to wipe the mashed potatoes and gravy off his face and while he soften his facial gaze a bit but he still maintained his stern expression. "I'm Haru."

"Y-Yeah!" Clarence suddenly spoke. "Haru is, like, the most bravest kid I know!" This caused Chelsea to form a playful smirk on her face.

"Is that so, huh?" Haru turned to Clarence feeling very peeved of his new friend complimenting him for something that's not a big deal.

"Clarence, just stop. I don't need this much attention, okay?"

"B-but Haru-!" Clarence insisted, only to be shot down by his new best friend.

"No Clarence," Haru firmly ordered causing the optimistic boy sat back in his seat, looking down at the table sadly. But for Chelsea, this only garnered her interests.

"Wait, what was your friend talking about you being the bravest person he knows?" Chelsea questioned Haru.

"I-It's nothing. Don't mind him," he nervously shook his head.

But Chelsea is not taking no for an answer. "No I want to hear it! Besides I have my own stories to tell!"

"Oh no," Kimby sighed in worry.

For the rest of the lunch period, the boys had to bear the brunt of listening to Chelsea's countless amount of stories, some creepy and some even gross, much to the dismay for both the boys and Chelsea's friends alike. Even after the kids finished their food, Chelsea decided to tag along with them and continued on with her stories, all while playing on the playground, further annoying some of her friends. Finally, after what appears to be forever, the bell finally rang for class much to the dismay of many of the students since they still wanting to still play. But for the boys, it meant that they no longer need to listen to Chelsea gross stories, much to their relief.

"Whew!" Finally, I don't have to listen to that girl anymore!" Sumo smiled.

"I agree Sumo," Jeff said.

"Sheesh, if I had to listen Chelsea stories any more longer I would have gone completely insane!" Haru shouted in frustration.

"At least there's only one more subject until school is over!" Clarence said with happiness.

"That is true," Haru let out a relaxing sigh. "Can't wait to get home and relax."

"Finally, there's some good news," Belson muttered, still busy playing his handheld system.

The boys managed to get to class without much trouble class resume as they were. For the rest of the day Ms. Baker taught the class some english lessons and afterwards let the kids have free time or the rest of the class. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo decided to talk amongst themselves while Belson resume playing his handheld gaming system.

Haru, meanwhile, was sitting by himself, drawing on his notebook, before being confronted by a familiar girl.

"H-Hey Haru."

Haru looked up and the girl was none other than Kimby rubbing her hair.

"Oh, hey Kimby, did you need anything?" Haru asked, prompting Kimby to shake her head.

"N-no I was wondering if you want hang out with me and talk so we can know each other."

"Oh, sure Kimby," Haru let out a small yet innocent smile causing Kimby to blushed pink and rubbing her hair a bit faster.

"Um how was your first day here Haru?" Kimby asked starting at Haru's sea green eyes.

"Oh it was fine." Haru replied. "Aside from almost going crazy from Chelsea's creepy stories my first day here has been enjoyable."

"That's good to know Haru." Kimby smiled. "Hey If you like do you want to play after school?"

Haru then let out a frown. "Oh I'm sorry Kimby I'm gonna have to pass."

Kimby felt her little heart shot down. "O-oh. okay."

"I'm sorry Kimby, but I have to be somewhere after school but next time though." Haru try to reassure Kimby with some success as she began to form a small smile.

"Okay Haru. I'm looking forward to it."

It didn't take long for the final bell to ring and all the students ran out the front doors very thrilled that school is finally over. The boys exited the building with smiles on their faces.

"Wooo!" School is over!" Clarence shouted happily.

"Yes! Finally!" Sumo cheered. "Now we can go to the tree house and play!"

"Ahhh, It would give us a break from being surrounded by girls." Jeff agreed.

Clarence faced Belson and Haru. "Belson! Haru! Do you want to join with us?"

Jeff and Sumo frowned at the thought of Beslon being with them, but both of them were fine with Haru tagging along with them.

"As if! I rather play my games all day than hang out with you losers!" Belson shouted as he began to get inside his mother's car. "Later dweebs!"

"Bye Belson!" Clarence spoke in oblivion, waving at the car as Belson rode off, much to his friends' dismay. Clarence then turned to his new best friend. "Haru what about you?"

Haru shook his head. "Sorry guys I have to be somewhere now. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Haru begin to run towards the other direction.

"Bye Haru!" Clarence Sumo and Jeff waved at Haru as he ran towards his destination leaving the trio alone walking home from school and as they walked they begin talking amongst themselves.

"Wow… the first day of class was actually rather fun." Jeff admitted.

"Pfft. It could have been better." Sumo said otherwise.

"Well...the first day of class was very awesome! I can't wait for a lot of adventures here!" Clarence shouted with much energy.

Jeff nodded his head, while Sumo only rolled his eyes, as they walked home, looking forward of whatever wacky adventures that they have in store for them this school year.


	3. An Important And Long Overdue Update

Hey there! Boy it's been too long the last time i updated this story and for that I deeply apologized. Life got to me and while i am getting back writing work is still a bit hectic. After all I work two jobs; one of them is helping my paternal grandmother with the orphanage she owns for years and the other is working at a book store; don't forget college life and trying to become a young responsible adult so I can prepare myself when I decide to move out on my own.

Long story short life got in the way to the point I had to put my writing on hold but starting this year I'm gonna try to update Girls Only and work on it and although I my situation hasn't change with the summer time now in motion, I don't have to worry college since I decided to take a break from it for the rest of the year and my grandmother gave me some time off giving me the much needed time to relax and resume my hobbies, which is fantastic because due to the work I did got ill several times, more than I should to as result of overworking and so little time.

Anyway, that it you guys! Thank you for you understanding and I'll update soon! Ciao!


	4. The first Weekend

**I'm back and here a long awaited chapter! And I will continue to update. Enjoy!**

It was another bright day in Aberdale and today was Saturday, the first weekend since the beginning of the school year; kids and teenagers alike were sleeping in all morning long, as they want to sleep the day off after a long week of school.

However, not everyone chose this common choice. An already awaken Haru was making his way to the kitchen, as he was a bit hungry and he didn't wanted to waste his whole morning in his room.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he instantly saw a note resting on the refrigerator. Haru grabbed the note and reads it:

 _Dear Haru,_

 _By the time you've awaken, Aki, Fuyu and myself will be gone as the girls have to go to their usual schedule and I have to be at work. I made you breakfast before I left, it is in the microwave and I took the liberty of cleaning up the house so you don't have to worry about it. I'll see you later this evening and hope you have a good day._

 _Sincerely Natsu._

 _P.S. Try not to cause much trouble._

Annoyed, Haru balled up the note and threw it in the trash, before getting his breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, sausages and grits, before heading into the living room ate his breakfast while watching TV, As he watched Haru begin to think what he should do for the day.

He thought about his new friends Clarence, Sumo and Jeff, wondering what the trio are doing today. Even though he turned down the trio's offer to hang out with them every time after school, he felt bad for turning them down. He wanted to make up for all the time he missed. Plus, he didn't want to waste his Saturday being cooped up at home.

* * *

After finishing his breakfast, Haru went to his room and changed out of his PJs and into his current outfit: blue jeans, black t-shirt and grey running track shoes. He grabbed his house keys and his wallet and made his way to the door. Upon exited the house, he was greeted with a cooling and pleasant wind breeze that perfectly balanced the hot temperature.

"Wow, this is the perfect weather to go out for swimming." Haru spoke with much happiness, before locking the door up and began his day.

* * *

Elsewhere in Aberdale laid a treehouse where Clarence, Sumo and Jeff were hanging out, talking about their situation to their other friends: Emilio, Julien, Breehn and Percy; needless to say the boys were shocked by their predicament.

"What?! You three attended Aberdale Elementary school?!" A shocked Percy asked.

"You do know that is a school only girls attend, right?" Emilio point out. Jeff nodded his head.

"Yes we are aware but the principal there thought about wanting to change the school to a co-ed so she selected five boys to attend." Jeff explained.

"Man, going there sound like a total nightmare!" Julien shuddered in fear. "Anyway, you said it was five of you right? Who are the other two?"

"Belson…" Sumo groaned in dismay.

"And a boy named Haru," Clarence chimed in. "Who I swear to you guys that he's the bravest boy I know!"

Breehn shooked his head in disbelief. "Whoa,wait a minute. You said that Belson are among you guys attending?!"

"Why, yes he is!" Clarence answered with a smile on his face causing Breehn, Emilio, Julien and Percy's eyes wided and their jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **"WHAT!?"**

"Ugh! Would you stop screaming?! You're ruining my concentration!"

"But Belson…" Nathan began. "Aren't you worried about being surrounded by girls?"

"Like I cared about that," Belson said with indifference, as he played his gaming console.

Belson was at home relaxing from school, with his friends Dustin and Nathan hanging out at his place, while his mother was relaxing in the living room downstairs. Nathan and Dustin were currently shocked about what Belson had told them about him attending an all girls school.

"Are you the only boy on campus attending, Belson?" Nathan asked out of curiosity.

"I wish that was the case," Belson bitterly replied as he nodded. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be bothered by the other boys who are constantly annoying me!"

"Wait, there were other boys attending with you?" Dustin asked, chiming in the conversation. "Who are they?"

Belson threw his arms up in frustration as he lost a match resulting his gaming controller flying. "It's Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and this new boy named Haru! There, you got your answer, now leave me alone, Dustin!"

"Geez Belson! I was just wondering!" Dustin huffed as he back away from Belson. "But whoa, Clarence is going to an all girls school. I can imagine him breaking down."

"No kidding," Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that I'm not in either of their shoes."

* * *

Back at the treehouse ,Clarence and his friends were playing board games that Clarence happened to bring from his house. Jeff and Breehn were tied being in the lead, with Sumo being right behind them, followed by Emilio and Julien, while Clarence and Percy were dead last, but didn't care, as they were having tons of fun.

"Let's stop playing for a bit," Jeff suggested, as he got up from his seat to take a break and stuck his head out the window, before he saw someone that he was unexpected to see: it was Haru sprinting on the sidewalk.

"Haru? Hey Haru!" Jeff called him out as he waved causing his friend Clarence to jump up in excitement and stormed at the window was well.

"Huh?" Haru stopped in his tracks and turned his head and saw Jeff, much to his surprise. "H-Hey Jeff! Fancy meeting you here!"

Clarence popped his head through the window. "Haru! Haru! Come up here! We have board games!"

Haru stared at Clarence and Jeff, the latter trying to get himself personal space. As much as he wanted to spend time with his new friends he made, Haru really wanted to use his free time to get some exercise as part of his routine and to keep himself out doors and active rather than being a couch potato for the whole day. But seeing how much Clarence want him to join him and his friends and having to reject their offer to hang out with trio the first time, Haru couldn't say no to them the second time around.

After much consideration Haru let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll join you guys!"

Clarence's eyes sparkled as he smiled brightly. "Yes!"

Haru climbed up the treehouse where he was greeted by Sumo. "'Sup Haru!"

"Hey Sumo," Haru smiled before noticing Percy, Emilio, Breehn and Julien. "Hey there. Are these are your friends, Clarence?"

"Yep!" an optimistic Clarence replied. "Haru, this is Percy…"

"Hi," Percy gently waved his hand.

"...Emilio…" Clarence continued.

"Hey there, Haru," Emilio greeted.

"...Juilen…" Juilen smiled.

"Yo, what's up, dude?"

"And lastly, Breehn!"

"It's great to finally meet you!" Breehn offer his hand.

"Likewise," Haru took Breehn's hand and shook it. "Anyway, I see that your guys are playing board games. Mind if I join?"

Jeff nodded his head. "Not at all. In fact, I hope you are good with board games, cause it would be nice to have one more person."

Haru let out a smug smile. "Oh is that so? Well prepare for a match of your lives because I'm very good with board games."

"Is that a challenge?" Breehn asked.

"Why yes, yes it is," Haru answered as he took his seat.

All eight of the boys gathered around each other and begin setting a board game called Risk and prepare setting up.

"Now, who would go first?" Breehn asked.

"I will!" Jeff and Sumo shouted simultaneously resulting them to glare at each other.

"What? You went first in the last game!" Sumo said.

"No I wasn't!" Jeff argued back folding his arms. "Emilio went first! You're just upset that you went dead last in the previous game."

Both Sumo and Jeff exchanged heated words, glares and before long, they were at each other's throats and wrestling each other. Emilio, Percy, Julien and Haru just watch them fighting it out while Clarence and Breehn are trying to separate the two.

"I see you two are frenemies, huh?" Haru spoke causing every boy to turn their attention to the spiky hair kid.

"Frenemies?" Clarence asked out loud, arching his eyebrow.

"It's a word to describe two who are friends and are enemies at the same time," Haru explained. "I noticed you two are always at each other necks over the simplest of things: before school, during class, lunch and even after school is done."

"Well…" Sumo got up on his feet. "It's not my fault that Jeff is always salty! And I hope your not like that, Haru. One Jeff is bad enough, but two? It'll be a thought ripped straight out of a nightmare!"

"I'm still here," an annoyed Jeff shook his head. "Anyway, the reason why I'm always on your case Sumo is your recklessness and lack of manners!" Jeff then turned to Haru. "And I hope your not reckless like Sumo here. It's already a hassle to keep him on a leash, Haru."

Haru only shook his head in disbelief before letting out a chuckle. "Oh man I can see why two are always up and arms! And to be honest it's very humorous to see you argue."

"Oh come on, Haru, don't say that," Clarence frowned at his new best friend. "It's not nice to laugh at friends fighting each other."

"Relax Clarence, I'm not going to be mean and make fun of people, unlike Belson, cause let's be honest here, he's a full blown world class bastard," Haru said.

Emilio, Julien, Percy and Breehn all had their jaw drops in shock by Haru's brutal choice of words to describe Belson and with much confidence, but Clarence's optimistic attitude was instantly replaced with disapproval for insulting his friend like that, while Jeff and Sumo the former only stared at Haru in disbelief, before everyone bursting out in laughter.

"Haru!" Clarence shouted. "That's a terrible thing to say about Belson!"

Haru arched an eyebrow. "You still see him as a friend, despite his obvious attitude?"

Before Haru could continue discussing about Belson, he can felt a hand touching on his shoulder; It was Sumo.

"Haru, don't. Clarence is like that all the time," Sumo sighed, before changing the subject. "But that was awesome for you to swear like that with confidence."

"Believe or not, bastard is not a swear word." Haru pointed. "But I do know a few of them like the w-" He was swiftly interrupted by Clarence.

"Whoa! Were you seriously going to swear?!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Haru laughed. "Anyway, let's begin our little war shall we?"

All of the boys nodded and began their game.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chelsea, Malessica and Courtlin were hanging out at Kimby's house, as they were currently watching TV in the living room and eating chips.

"Ah…" Courtlin relaxed on the couch. "Thanks for inviting us over, Kimby."

"Yeah Kimby," Chelsea let out a belch as she mutch on the chips laying on the floor. "Thanks for the invite!"

Kimby, whom was sitting on an large sofa chair, smiled. "You'll welcome. In fact, I invited you girls to discuss about something."

"Oh, like what, Kimby?" Malessica raised her eyebrow from curiosity.

"I wanted to discuss about thoughts about the principal letting a few boys attending school that is only allowed for girls," Kimby said, as she rubbed her hair.

"Oh sure," Courtlin said. "I keep on forgetting that the principal is letting the five boys attending as some sort of test that would decide the school would remain a girls only school or it would allow boys to attend."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Chelsea was surprised by the revelation, with Courtlin nodding her head.

"It's true. Ms. Baker told us to the whole classroom on the first day of school and I decided to ask Principal Alice to find out more and she told me the rest like if the boys are able to stay in school for the school year, before she would allow all boys to attend."

All of the girls stood there completely shocked from the news, as none of them ever imagine the principal would launch such a daunting test for them. Sure, most of them agreed that Principal Alice has something to due to with letting a few boys attend an all girls school, but they just assumed that the majority of boys didn't want to attend a school that was ninety nine percent of the student body and staff of the opposite gender or another reason altogether. Now that they know the real reason behind their principal's decision of letting the five boys to attend the school, everyone in the room reconsidered about the whole situation and for good reason that Malessica was now asking every question in mind.

"What if they fail?" Malessica's question, prompting Courtlin to shook her head.

"I asked her about that and while she didn't give me a clear answer, she did say that it would bring her and everyone at school much sadness. I'm still thinking about what she meant by that, but from what I came up with, it was very likely that our principal would kick one if not all five of the boys out."

Courtlin's theory caused the girls to freeze up a bit, with Kimby being affected the most, as she felt her heart sank to her stomach.

"That means should the boys fail…I won't get to see Haru again!" a fearful Kimby uncharacteristically let out a big outburst. "We need to make sure they pass the test!"

Her friend looked at Kimby with shock by her behavior, before Chelsea spoke up "Kimby, are you okay?"

"We need to make sure that the boys pass!" Kimby shouted her lungs as she stood up on the couch almost as a declaration vow much to the surprise of her friends.

"Wow, someone's eager in making sure the boys pass the test." Chelsea lightly chuckled causing Kimby to bashfully sit back down and blushed pink and rubbing her hair.

"I just…" Kimby paused as her blushed darkened before resuming. "I just want for them to pass the test."

"It's no doubt that you want help them, but something tells that you're doing for a certain someone…" Courtlin playfully winked at her friend, resulting Kimby's face to turn red as a tomato.

"Courtlin!" Kimby cried, as she was now embarrassed resulting her friend to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Kimby," Courtlin giggled, with Chelsea and Malessica joining, in resulting Kimby to frown at them for a bit, only to sigh and look away.

Courtlin noticed this and stopped giggling. "Kimby, we didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm sorry, we'll stop laughing now."

"Yeah Kimby, we didn't mean to too." Malessica added with Chelsea nodding her head.

"It's okay everyone," Kimby spoke as she relaxed herself a bit. "I just wanted to help the boys to pass the test that the principal set for them, but I know it won't easy for them. Tina showed her dislike of the idea letting boys allow to go to school."

Chelsea let out a sigh. "No kidding. Tina is against the idea from day one and no doubt that she and her friends would bully the boys to no end."

"Well that's not gonna happen, as long as we helped them!" Courtlin declared.

"Yeah!" Malessica agreed. "Except for Belson though, because so far he's been pretty mean to almost everyone."

All the girls nodded in unison, as they express similar thoughts about the haughty rich kid, before deciding to talk about the other boys.

* * *

"ARGH! You wiped out my whole army!" Emilio groaned in defeat.

"Whoa! You were not kidding you that you are good at board games!" Julien said as he watched.

"Now all that is let is you, Breehn and Jeff," Haru smirked, as he passed the dices to Jeff.

Jeff glared at the board, before glaring at Haru, with his eyes narrow, as he retreated to his thoughts, while Breehn begin to panic a bit. Over the course of their game, it had been nothing but an intense and fun game for the boys. Since Risk was only for six players, Percy and Clarence decided to watch the game unfold and while things were going fairly normal, by mid point, however, it got really intense, with many players defeating troops after troops, taking each other lands in the process. It turned really bad for the others boys when Haru, who was being on the defensive for the majority of the beginning of the game, came out hitting hard with good planning and getting a lot of great dice rolls, eliminating Julien, Sumo and now Emilio, putting Jeff and Breehn completely on the defensive, much to their dismay.

"Okay," Jeff muttered under his breathe. "It's time to go the offensive now."

For the next thirty minutes, the boys watched Haru, Breehn and Jeff duked it out with everything the they had. The game was like an intense game of chess for them; after much close calls and complications setbacks for the three boys, the game got entered its climax, with Breehn eliminated, leaving only Jeff and Haru left standing.

With only one roll that stands between victory and defeat, Haru rolled out the dice and hoped luck would be with him. He needed to get at least ten or higher to be able to overrun Jeff's army and claimed victory; otherwise, Jeff would finish his army off. The first die landed a six and what it seemed like forever for everyone, the second die kept rolling until it landed on a five, much to Haru's approval, as he was allowed to decimate Jeff's army, emerging victorious in the process, much to Jeff's dismay.

"WOOHOO!" Haru cheered in victory. "Victory is mine!"

"Ugh!" Jeff groaned, as he bowed in defeat. "Nice game, Haru. You are very good at board games and gave me a challenge."

"So did I!" Breehn added.

Haru chuckled a bit. "Thanks but you two gave me a great challenge as well. Let's do this again."

"Likewise!" Breehn spoke with much enthusiasm with Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, what are your thoughts about the test that the principal gave us?" Haru asked as he put up the board game.

"I think we can managed to survive going to school for a whole year," Jeff stated confidently.

Clarence nodded his head as well. "We have to, 'cause I made a promise to Principal Alice that we will pass the test she gave us."

"As long I'm getting desserts every Friday like the principal said that she would, I have no problem attending to an all girls school," Sumo added.

Jeff glared at Sumo. "Really, is that the only reason you agree to attend school? Have you ever thought what good you are doing to change the school that would allow other boys to attend?"

"Hey, I just want to make sure that the principal is keeping her promises," Sumo stated as he crossed his arms.

"You are so insensitive!" Jeff called Sumo out for his selfishness causing him and Sumo to butt heads.

"Wait, if you guys pass the test then school would allow boys?!" A shocked Percy asked.

Haru just stood there chuckling as he and the rest of the boys watched Sumo and Jeff arguing with Clarence ended up sitting next to him.

"Hey Haru," Clarence greeted. "I'm sorry that Jeff and Sumo are fighting."

"It's okay, Clarence. I had a fun time today hanging with you guys," Haru said.

"Me too buddy!" Clarence hugged Haru. "Hope we can hang out more."

"I would like that too, Clarence," Haru smiled. "Also, we will pass the test that the principal gave us. As long we're working together he will get by just fine."

Clarence smiled brightly, as he and Haru join with the rest of the boys to resume their day hanging out.

'This year might be very interesting and fun after all,' Haru thought.


	5. Enter Tinia

It was another day in Aberdale as the five boys are at school focusing on their schoolwork in Ms. Baker class.

Today was a particularly busy, as it was now currently the second week of school; the teachers were cranking out lessons and work for the students, much to the dismay of Sumo and Belson, but the rest of the boys were mostly indifferent, with Jeff eagered to learn something new everyday, while Haru was very relaxed, since he knew most of the answers at the top of his head. As for the ever optimistic Clarence, no matter how boring or mundane it was, every day was the best day ever for him and everyone else.

The students, for the moment, were talking to each other, since Ms. Baker let them took a break from almost two hours of non-stop classwork on English. Clarence was at Belson's table, talking to him, much to the haughty rich kid's dismay ,since he didn't want to be bothered by anyone at all, preferring to focus more on his handheld video game, Sumo was just minding his own business, playing his pencil, Jeff was talking to Malessica at her desk, Courtlin was reading her book she brought from home and Kimby was now walking towards Haru's desk so she can talk to him who is currently doodling in his drawing book.

"H-hi Haru…" Kimby begin to speak.

A shocked Haru jumped a bit, before turning his head. "Oh, hey Kimby. What brings you by my desk?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk?" Kimby asked rubbing her hair.

"Sure Kimby," Haru smiled. "I don't mind at all, but what do you want to talk about?"

Kimby rubbed her hair faster as she began to flustered a bit. "I was wondering that if you can stay after school and play with me?"

Haru couldn't help but to smile. "Bad news is I'll be a bit busy until. Good news is I'm free so sure! I can finally stay after school now."

Haru's answer caused Kimby to gasp a bit. "Are you…are you for real?" Haru nodded his head, resulting in Kimby's eyes sparkle a bit.

"That's great!" Kimby took a deep breath, almost screaming, as her excitement got the better of her. "What was preventing you to stay after school? Would your parents allow it?"

The mere mentioning of his parents caused him unexpectedly to blink a bit, before shaking his head. "No that's not it… it's just that I ha-" He was interrupted by the sound of the school bell signifying recess.

"Okay class, we will do social skills after recess!" Ms. Baker announced as the students storms out the class and into the playground. Clarence, Jeff and Sumo headed towards the grass, where the swings were, while Belson went towards the large oak tree to sit down and play his handheld and Haru was with the Kimby, Malessica and Courtlin, whom they were exchanging a conversation.

"Oh, so that why you couldn't stay after school," Courtlin said. "You had to pick up Aki and Fuyu."

"Yeah," Haru nodded. "I usually have to be the one to pick them up from school and the school they go to is pretty far away. In fact, I have to take either the train or the bus to get there."

"Whoa! no way!" Malessica was shocked by this, before smiling. "But that's very adorable of you picking up your little sisters."

Malessica's compliment caused Haru to blush light pink. "Gee, thanks Malessica."

Kimby nodded her head as she looked at Haru. She knew that Haru was a fairly nice person overall since meeting him for the first time, but she never expected to be the lovable big brother figure. Now knowing that he's not only kind but also responsible looking after his little sisters she gotten a newfound respect for him.

"I think it's very cute being a good big brother," Kimby spoke as she rubbed her hair.

"See?" Courtlin smiled. "Even Kimby think it's very cute."

Courtlin ended up giggling and Haru's blush darkened, becoming more noticeable for the others to see. "Come on Kimby, not you too."

Kimby was about to say something before she, Courtlin, Haru and Malessica heard Clarence's voice and before long the girls and Haru saw a group of girls gathering around.

 **"OW! OW! OW!"**

"Clarence!" Jeff's voice was heard.

"Hey, what the big idea?!" it was Sumo's voice and from the sound of it, he wass very peeved off.

"Hmph! I dunno why the principal let you disgusting boys come here!" A girl's voice filled with disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not disgusting!" Jeff countered. "I take showers two times a day and always wash my hands."

"Shut up ,you idiot."

Courtlin rolled her eyes upon hearing the mean girl's voice. "Ugh, it's Tinia."

"Who?" Haru asked.

"Tinia," Malessica replied. "She's the school bully around here and from the looks of it, she's bothering the boys."

Haru grew alarmed and rushed towards the crowd leaving the girls behind.

"Haru, come back!" Kimby called him out but her voice fell on deaf ears as he ran towards his friends. When he got there he saw Clarence holding his left knee wincing in pain with Jeff helping him up walk away but with the optimistic boy limping it was easier said than done while Sumo and Belson were glaring at a young girl whom is very short and look no more than ten old with black eyes and dark brown hair wearing a pink long sleeve jacket, a red skirt and black shoes. She his holding Belson's gaming handheld with a smirk on her mouth.

"Give that back!" Belson demanded.

"Why should I?" Tinia mockingly asked. "I heard that you're rich, so you can buy another one."

Belson gritted his teeth, as his anger and annoyance slowly began to take hold on the rich kid, but before things could escalate any further, Haru stepped in.

"Hey what in the world is going on?" Haru asked.

Sumo glanced at his friend. "Well, we were on our way to the playground until this girl began to mess with us!"

"Is that so?" Haru then faced the dark haired girl. "Why are you messing with my friends?"

"Because I can and because you boys are here!" Tinia sneered.

"Really? is that it?" Haru shook his head in disbelief. "Look, I am aware that some of you girls are not happy with the situation, but rest assured, we're not hurting anybody nor being mean to anyone…unless it's Belson and that's understandable, but let me point out that he's mean to everyone including us."

"HEY!" Both Clarence and Belson yelled in unison.

"It doesn't matter!" Tinia retorted. "You boys don't belong here, so why don't pack your disgusting things or whatever you boys bring and leave and don't even bother to return here."

Everyone in the hallway went silenced and every student felt pure fear and for good reason; Tinia's glazed gave off a level of dread and darkness, with Clarence's childish mind even went so far as to picture Tinia as a Gorgon, turning him into a lifeless stone with her gaze alone, causing the optimistic boy to sweat profusely. Jeff was pale as a ghost, Sumo and Belson glared at Tinia, with the latter had his jaw dropped; as for Haru, he just looked down on the floor, before letting out a chuckle, which quickly evolved into a laugh that filled the hallway.

Tinia, who didn't expect anyone to laugh at her as a joke, instantly loses her temper and charged at Haru and ram him on the wall while gripping on the young boy's collar, much to the students' shock.

"Listen, I wouldn't laugh if you know what coming for ya."

Haru let out another laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm so scared! Please girl, I know that deep down, you secretly have a crush on one us and you just hating on us because you don't want your secret to be out in the open."

All of the girls went "OH!" with some even discussing to speculate which boy that Tinia have her eyes on, Kimby, Courtlin, Malessica were snickering, Sumo and Belson were shaking their heads and forming disgusting facial expressions, Jeff and Clarence both had their jaws dropped to the floor. Tinia herself were now blushing madly, as she was being humiliated from Haru, who had just the whole time.

But in an instant, Tinia let out an angry roar, before slamming Haru on the wall ,resulting Haru himself to groan in pain causing the boys (except for Belseon) and Kimby to gasped.

"Haru!" Both Clarence and Kimby cried.

"Ugh! You're quite feisty!" Haru said he retained his calmness despite having a sense of dread starting to form.

"You…!" Tinia growled as her expression darkened with a menacing look as she raised her fist ready to attack.

"Go ahead," Haru mocked. "I _dare_ you to hit me."

"Gladly!" Tinia screamed, as she raised her fist and just she was about to throw the punch, everything was interrupted in the form of Ms. Baker voice.

"Okay everyone, what's going on?!" Ms. Baker demanded before seeing Tinia on Haru. "Tinia! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Tch!" Tinia quickly lowered her fist and let go of Haru, before backing off and began leaving, causing Ms. Baker to go after her.

"Hey, get back here!" Ms. Baker called out to Tinia.

The boys, Kimby, Malessica and Courtlin ran up to Haru who is he trying to adjust himself from being held hostage.

"Haru! Are you okay?" Kimby was the first person to ask.

"I'm okay, guys," Haru replied with confidence.

"Wow!" Clarence stared at his friend with his eyes sparkling. "You were so brave!"

"I'll say!" Sumo agreed.

Jeff facepalm as he glare at his friends. "Come on ,you two! Violence isn't the answer!"

"Oh can it, Jeff! That girl attacked us simply because she wanted to!" Sumo sneered at Jeff.

"But why would Tinia want to attack us?" Clarence asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malessica shook her head in disbelief of the boys being clueless. "She don't like you boys going to school here."

"Well that would explain her attitude towards us," Haru said.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, Haru," Courtlin sigh in relief. "Let's just hurry on to the playground shall we?"

"Yeah!" Clarence agreed as he and the rest of the gang resume making their way to the playground.

After they arrive at the playground, the kids wasted no time making the most of their freedom at recess. Clarence, Jeff, Malessica and Courtlin played on the swings, each of them taking turns, Sumo was engaging in rough activities, such as climbing and throwing dirt and wet mud at Jeff and Belson, much to their annoyance. Chelsea arrived and joined on in it, much to Sumo's dismay, but wasn't that bothered by her presence a bit. Haru rested on the oak tree, with Kimby on his side, much to his surprise but didn't mind at all and as for Belson, he's also resting on the same oak tree that Haru and Kimby are much to their dismay but did their best to pay him no mind.

After a half hour of recess, the bell rang and the students head back to class. Ms. Baker taught the class social studies for the first half of class; for the second half, she let the students watched a documentary movie about aquatic animals. Clarence and Sumo fell asleep about halfway into the movie, Jeff watched the whole thing, but Belson and Haru didn't bothered watching it all, with the former groaned in frustration and boredom since his handheld gaming console was still in the hands of Tinia and the latter was investing his time drawing.

As Haru was drawing, he began to go into deep thought thinking about Tinia. She had been a thorn ever since encountering her; Tinia had a lot of girls on her side, due to her influence and opposing them attending here, resulting them to join Tinia, with some coming from other classes, much to Haru's surprise. Despite not being terrified of Tinia, Haru felt cautious towards hers since he had to be careful and not get into a fight with anyone, as doing soso would spell nothing but bad news.

 _'Ugh! I need to figure out what we can do to get her to leave us alone,'_ Haru thought as he sighed before resuming on drawing.

* * *

Before long lunch time arrived and the students hastily made their way towards the cafeteria. The boys got in line, so they can get their food and as they got closer ,the boys saw what was on the menu today: it was a choice between nachos or burrito bowl with every ingredient as toppings severing with a choice between flour and or shell tortilla.

For today's lunch everyone was enjoying it with Haru, Jeff and Belson getting the burrito bowl while Clarence and Sumo got nachos, getting their drinks and made their way to their table that Kimby, Courtlin, Chelsea and Malessica sitting there spot much to Sumo's dismay since Chelsea is there.

"Hey, you guys!" Chelsea was the first person to greet the boys as they took their seats.

"Hey Chelsea," Haru greeted back, as he was eating.

"Are you okay Haru?" Kimby asked sounding a bit worried. "I'm concerned about Tinia bothering you."

Haru let out a confident laugh. "Not to worry, Kimby. I'm not afraid of her."

"But still…" Jeff began. "We don't want her to keep bothering us so we have do something about this…"

Clarence got an idea. "Oh, I know! How about we be nice to Tinia and show her that we're not the bad guys here?"

"Good _luck_ with that," Courtlin sighed as she shook her head.

"Why say that all of a sudden?" Jeff asked.

"Tinia is very very scary with a temper that is so terrifying that…I…I..." Kimby stuttered, before she stopped herself and buried her head on the table, leaning to Malessica to comfort her.

"There, there, Kimby," Seeing Kimby this upset made the boys to wonder just how fearful Tinia is.

"Is Tinia that terrifying?" Jeff asked.

"I don't care if she is terrifying or not," Belson stated. "She still have my handheld and I'm gonna get it back!"

Hearing Belson's words caused Haru to burst out laughing, much to the rich kid's annoyance.

"What's so funny!?" Belson glared at Haru.

"You may be a bully, but since when are you a fighter?" Haru challenged. "If you want to get your handheld back so badly, then why don't you just confront Tinia and fight her for it! No one is stopping you but yourself!"

Belson gritted his teeth before slamming both his fists. "You know what, I'll prove it to you all that I can handle her!"

And with that, Belson got off his seat and stormed to where Tinia is whom happened to sitting across the corner near the front door. The boys, Courtlin and Chelsea watch from their seat, as they begin to prepare themselves what would happen next.

"Oh this shall be a joy to watch," Haru smug as he drank his apple juice before being slapped by Clarence. "OW!"

"That was mean of you for putting Belson in danger! You have know idea how scary Tinia is!"

"Oh please, Clarence…" Haru dismissed his friend completely ignoring the pain that his friend inflicted him. "I've seen much worse."

"Wow," Chelsea let out a whistle. "Is like there absolutely nothing that you're afraid of?"

"Well I do have some things that I am terrified off," Haru admitted.

"What? Really?" Chelsea was shocked before smirking. "Well what are you afraid of?"

Haru glared at Chelsea. "As if I'm gonna tell anyone that, let alone you, Chelsea."

Just as the tall girl was about to speak her mind, they heard a loud "Thump!", followed by a painful scream that filled the entire room, causing every student to stop eating their food and turned their heads and what they saw horrified them. They saw Belson currently laying on the ground, with food covering his face that hide his bruises. with his lips a bit swollen and with his right eye being bloodshot red.

Before they can process who was the one that made Belson like this, they saw none other than Tinia herself walking towards Beslon and leaned down to say a few words. No one could tell what she had whispered, but regardless, Tinia glared at every student inside the cafeteria, intimidating them into silence, before making her way out the cafeteria, with a few girls following her.

"Whoa!" was all that Haru managed to say before seeing Clarence rushing towards Belson.

"Belson!" Clarence cried. "Are you okay?!"

Belson respond in a form of a groan, before passing out, causing Clarence to pick him up and made his way to the nurse office leaving Haru, Sumo and Jeff to glare at the two in the distance.

"We got to get Tinia on our good side," Jeff stated.

"I hope you mean _you_ and not us, because there is no way I'm not going to bother being goodie two shoes with such a person like her," Haru disagree with Sumo nodded his head.

"Me too. Count me out!" But unfortunately for both of them Jeff is not taking no for an answer.

"Too bad! We're gonna do this!" Jeff stated, resulting two annoying groans from Haru and Sumo respectively.

* * *

For the rest of the lunch period, the boys made their attempts to prove Tinia being wrong, about boys but the results has been…disastrous.

For Jeff, he made a warming welcoming card in arts and crafts during the last minutes of lunch and left it on Tinia's backpack that was laying on the table outside. Jeff watched from a distance, as Tinia spot the card, opened it and read it, hoping she would accept it, only to have his efforts be in vain, as Tinia ripped up the card and threw on the ground, causing Jeff to sigh in defeat.

For Clarence, he decided to change Tinia's views about them, despite his fears of her and for the optimistic boy, the best thing to do that was interacting with her; however, he was rebuked from her and her friends numerous times. For his last attempt, Clarence tried to entertain her by doing tricks and telling jokes, with Sumo reluctantly joined in. Not only the jokes ended up making no sense, but those that did made sense were overall weren't funny.

Despite not wanting to do with Tinia, Haru reluctantly made a ribbon in arts and crafts during lunch, even though he was well aware how much dislike her. Haru nonetheless made a beautiful sea turquoise colored ribbon and his attention to detail to match the color made many girls compliment Haru numerous times. Even Chelsea, whom normally don't be into girly stuff, praised his creativity. But due to the amount of time he put onto the ribbon, Haru didn't had enough time to look for Tinia; by that point, she was no longer at the cafeteria and lunch was about to end, so Haru decided to hold onto the ribbon and planned to give it to her after school, despite not looking forward to it.

The boys were now back in class, doing their math lessons from Ms. Baker.

"Okay class, I want you all to finish the rest of the multiplication problems on page 38 to 40. Pages 41 to 45 are tonight's homework and next week, we'll work on division," Ms. Baker explained.

The children nodded and begin working in their math books, with Ms. Baker scrolling around the classroom, making sure that her students were doing their classwork and to assist anyone having trouble with solving a few math equations.

Haru was currently blazing through his schoolwork with ease and while doing, so someone from behind him tapped him on his back, causing him to stop on what he was doing and turned to see who it was; it was Clarence, who was scratching his head and sighed.

"Hey Haru, can you help me?" Clarence asked.

"Oh sure Clarence," Haru agreed. "What you need help on?"

Clarence bashfully looked at Haru. "Well…I need help with the entire page."

"A-Are you serious!?" Haru's eyes widened in shock. "Have you even paid any attention in class!?"

"Sorry, I fell asleep."

Haru shook his head in disbelief. "Ugh! Okay I'll help you but I'm only to explain the problems once so please pay attention."

"Thank you, buddy," Clarence smiled brightly with Haru nodded his head in response as they got started on page 38.

* * *

It didn't took long for the last bell to ring, signifying school was being finally over, as many students rush out the campus to get picked up by their parents, while others were waiting for the school bus, ready to head back home There were a handful of kids at the playground, however, having with their friends and to kill time of their parents to come.

Haru himself was standing in the hallways, waiting for Kimby, as he promised that he would play with her, but Kimby had to stay in Ms. Baker class for something and as a result, Haru had to wait for her until she was done.

As he waited, he was encountered by Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and surprisingly, Belson.

"Hey Haru," Jeff was the first to greet him.

"Hey guys," Haru greeted back before looking at Belson and then back at the trio. "What are you guys doing here and why is Belson here with you guys? Shouldn't he be in the nurse's office?"

"I'm not going anywhere without my gaming handheld," Belson bitterly stated, as he grit his teeth and drag his body. "I'm going to get it back, no matter what."

"Don't worry Belson, you will get it back," Clarence cheer the rich kid up.

"Yeah…no offense, you two, but didn't you see what Tinia did, Clarence? And you Belson, are obviously still in pain and you know that she is stronger than you, so getting into a fight with her is clearly not a good idea," Haru reminded the two.

"I don't need you nagging!" Belson argued. "You're not my mom!"

"Be that as it may be, but I'm not going to let you get pummeled by Tinia a second time," Haru insisted. "I mean, she already picked your sorry butt, once but a second time? That would ruin any left of dignity you may have."

It didn't take long for the two boys to argue leaving Clarence, Sumo and Jeff to look at the two.

"I hate to see them argue," Clarence expressed his disapproval, as well as frowning.

"Well Haru does have a point," Jeff analyzed the situation.

"I really don't care just that I love seeing these two butt heads." Sumo snickered. "And it shows that Haru is awesome!"

After the two were done arguing, the gang went to the playground, with Kimby, as well as Malessica and Courtlin, among them. Clarence and Sumo went to play bean tossing, Jeff and Malessica played crosswords puzzles, with Kimby, Haru and Courtlin playing on the monkey bars.

Courtlin was up crossing the monkey bars, with Haru who was calmly waiting his turn followed by Kimby anxious waiting.

"Say Haru," Kimby shyly spoke. "Have you try doing the monkey bars?"

"No, but this will be my first time climbing these bars," Haru replied.

Haru's answer causes Kimby to stare at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," Haru answered before seeing Courtlin jumping off the bars. "It's mine turn!"

Kimby smiled, as she watch her friend climbed on and grabbed the monkey bars. What happened next made Kimby's jaw dropped; despite being his first time, Haru instantly moved to one bar to another with ease and moved with such speed and grace that before she knew it, Haru finished crossing the monkey bars and jump down.

"Whoa!" Courtlin whistles. "You handle the monkey bars almost perfectly. I bet you practice crossing the monkey bars a lot huh?"

Haru nodded. "Actually, this was my first time."

"Are you for real?!" a clearly surprised Courtlin asked.

"Yeah," Haru bashfully scratch the back of his head. "I guess I was able to adapt myself and cross with no struggle."

"I'll say," Courtlin praised before facing Kimby. "Hey it's your turn Kimby!"

"O-Okay!" Kimby shouted as she climb on the steps and looking at the bars.

 _'Okay Kimby,'_ Kimby thought clearing her mind of any distractions. _'You can do this!'_

With her mind now focused, she jumped and grabbed the monkey bars and upon immediately grabbing on, Kimby put all her strength to hold herself up and try to move to the next bar, but upon doing so, her strength began to falter, resulting her to retreat and hold on the same monkey bar.

"I see Kimby is still not getting the hang of it," Courtlin noted.

"So Courtlin, has Kimby has you tried this before?" Haru asked.

"She has tried several times, but always ended up falling down or stay stuck on the same bar," Courtlin answered.

Haru nodded his head. "I can see why. She's having trouble to balance her strength to hold herself up and moving her hands and body to the next bar."

"You're right," Courtlin agreed. "It took me a while to do just that, but you managed to be to so that instantly."

"For me, it was purely instinct," Haru said.

Courtlin looked at Haru being clearly impressed by his quick thinking. "Wow."

"Hey Kimby!" Haru shouted. "Try imagine a monkey in your mind!"

"Why?!" a confused Kimby asked. "What does that have to do with me?!"

"Just think about how a monkey move from one branch to another and try to mimic that!" Haru explained.

"Of course!" Courtlin gasped in realization of Haru is trying to do before turning to Kimby. "Kimby listen to Haru! This idea might help you!"

"Okay okay!" Kimby finally gave in and begun visualizing a monkey in her head. She concentrated picturing the movements, swinging from one tree branch to another and after a mere moment of getting a grasp of how monkeys move around, she moved her hands, mimicking the agility and thanks to Haru's advice, she managed to overcome her handicap and moved her hands and body to the next bar, much to her delight.

"Hey, it worked!" Kimby cheered. "Haru! It worked!"

"Nice work! Now, you have something you can use to conquer the monkey bars!"

"Right!" Kimby nodded, being filled with newfound confidence and resumed her crossing the monkey bars.

"She's doing it!" Courtlin said. "She's really doing it!"

"Looks like my advice worked after all," Haru laughed happily.

Courtlin faced Haru with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you for helping KImby. I know you boys are having a hard time fitting in but I have seen your guys as nice people with the exception of Belson."

"Thanks Courtlin," Haru bashfully scratched the back of his head.

Kimby, meanwhile, was busy making progress of crossing the monkey bars and she was halfway there and thanks to Haru's idea, she was able to make it this far.

 _'I'm halfway there! It's because of Haru that I was able to overcome it.'_ Kimby thought, as she looked Haru, who was busy talking to Courtlin.

Just then, a huge blue colored objective flew upwards and then descend towards the monkey bars and upon impact, the objective exploded, resulting in water splashing over Kimby's hands.

"AH!" A shocked Kimby yelled. "What was that?! Courtlin! Haru!"

Her panicked tone caused her friends to stop what they're doing and turned their attention to Kimby.

"Kimby, are you okay?!" Courtlin asked.

"I'm okay but something just hit on the monkey bars and I don't know what th-"

Before Kimby could answer, she was cut off by another blue colored projectile; this time, it hit her on the left side on her face, exploding and water gotten all over the left side of her dress, much to everyone's shock.

"Kimby!" Haru cried.

"Where is that coming from?" Courtlin looked around.

"Guys, I'm scared!" Kimby panicked, before finding herself in a bind, as one of her hands slipped off the monkey bars, leaving her dangling with her other hand in dear life.

 **"AH!"** Kimby let out a fearful scream. "H-help me!"

"Kimby!" Both Courtlin and Haru cried.

Before anyone could further grasp on what was going on, another blue projectile appeared; unfortunately, it hit the monkey bars where Kimby was holding on and the ensuring water that burst out caused her hand to be wet. Despite her best efforts, Kimby's right hand was too slippery and she lost grip on the monkey bars.

Kimby let out another scream, as she plummeted towards the ground and closed her eyes to what seemed to be her very last moment. Before long, she felt something or someone grabbed, as she opened her eyes and found herself in someone's arms.

"I'm…okay?" a startled Kimby spoke, as she looked and much to her shock, saw Haru right in front of her, with his right eye closed and teeth gritted. She was confused for moment, until looking down and what she saw surprised and shocked her; Haru caught her when she fell down, saving her from a possible injury.

"So you finally open your eyes," Haru spoke. "Are you okay, Kimby?"

Kimby, who was still in her shock stage slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Haru gently let Kimby down to her in her feet and before long, she was greeted by her friends and many of the female students.

"Kimby!" Malessica cried as she embraced her.

"Are you okay Kimby?" Courtlin asked looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kimby nodded her head.

""That's a relief," Courtlin let out a relief sigh, before facing Haru. "That was amazing what you did, Haru."

"It's like you were born a superhero!" An excited Clarence jump in happiness and hugged him.

"I know, right?!" A student named Rita smiled. "I wasn't too sure of boys attending here, but after this, you prove me wrong!"

A red hair student named Mavis nodded her head, before she spoke. "Haru is such a cool person…I want him to stay!"

"Guys, it was nothing," Haru blushed, not needing the overwhelming praise.

* * *

While this was happening, several figures were standing behind a gray wall, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"It looks like that the girls are praising Haru, giving how that fat boy is hugging and smiling."

"Are you for real?! This is not direction I wanted to gone by!"

"Well, get used to it, because thanks to you, your plan ended up making your enemy famous!"

"Ugh! I knew this wasn't going to work! Who thought this was a good idea anyway?!"

"Well you can blame Tinia here."

"Shut up!" Tinia growled at her friends before glaring back at Haru from afar with intense anger consumed her eyes and consciousness. "You win this round, but this is not over! I will not stop until I have all of you boys expelled!"

Tinia let out an evil laugh from afar, as the ignorant students leave the playground.

 **And thats the end of Chapter 4! Looks like Tinia's plans ended up backfiring hard! Looks like the boys are here to stay after all. But this would be the last time we see her. After all Haru made that ribbon for her and don't forget that Tinia still have Belson's gaming handheld and he's determined to get it back but that's another chapter for another day. Anyway, leave a review and tell me how I did! And you have any questions or possible ideas you want to share pm me or leave it a review. Thank you for the support and I'll see in the next update! Ciao!**


	6. Club Day

It was another day in Aberdale, as the five boys were at school in class.

Today was a particularly tumultuous day, as it was currently raining down like cats and dogs, resulting the teachers prohibiting the children from going outside, much to their dismay, before accepting their situation. Unbeknownst to them, however, the staff were planning something today; since the weather was too wet and windy for the children to go out and play, it would be the perfect opportunity for the students to have fun.

The students, meanwhile, were watching a movie, since it was Friday and Ms. Baker was generous enough to let her students to watch said movie and have free reign around the classroom to alleviate their boredom. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff were sitting together, Belson was napping on his desk, Kimby Malessica, Courtlin were talking with another and Haru was busy doodling on his drawing book.

After a while, Courtlin got up off her bean bag seat and walking towards Haru's desk. "Hey Haru."

Haru stopped drawing and saw Courtlin resting her body on his desk. "Oh, hey Courtlin. What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see if your okay," she answered. "Plus, you're doodling a lot in your notebook."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Haru nodded his head. "And yeah, I do draw a lot, since it is one of my favorite things to do."

"I can see that," Courtlin giggled a bit. "Anyway, we saved you a seat because Kimby wanted you to sit with us."

"Alright, tell her I said thanks and I will join you guys in a few," Haru assured Courtlin.

Courtlin smiled. "Alright, I will tell Kimby. We're up in the front, okay?"

"Got it and thanks," Haru nodded back, as he watched Courtlin heading back to her seat, where Kimby and Malessica were sitting, before he resumed drawing.

But as he continued to draw, Haru begin to experienced some dreadful feelings within him; he attempt to shook it off, only for that same dreadful feelings to come back five times stronger ever, until he let out a groan of frustration, set his pencil down and closed his drawing book as he lost any interest to draw.

"Ugh! Why am I feeling this way?" Haru muttered, as he stretched his arms a bit, before looking at the movie the kids were watching. Haru couldn't tell the name of the movie, but he was familiar with the art and animation and realized that it was a Disney movie, which didn't come to a surprise for him. He still doesn't understand why kids his age loved Disney movies all the time; it wasn't that the movies themselves were bad or anything, but he just doesn't see the appeal that many of his peers do.

Since he lost interest drawing in his sketchbook, he decided to lay his head down and watch the movie for the rest of the class period, despite telling Courtlin that he'll be joining her and her friends shortly afterwards. Haru quickly shook his head.

"It shouldn't hurt for me to lay down and rest. Besides, it will only be a few minutes and I'll join Courtlin and the others later."

Haru then laid down his head so he can recover from all the classwork and drawing he had done all morning. Unfortunately, that would never happened, as just a few minutes, Haru found himself closing his eyes and soon afterwards he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Haru…" a female voice can be heard.

Haru started to shrugged a bit, but still remain asleep.

"Wow, after a whole minute of trying to wake him up, Haru is still sleeping," another female voice spoke. "Never thought Haru be a heavy sleeper."

"Aw, he looks cute sleeping like that," a male voice cooed. "Reminds me of watching Chad sleeping together with my mom."

"Ugh! Clarence, we don't need to hear about that," another male voice groaned. "Still, we need wake Haru up."

"Ugh! I'll wake this loser up," A mean boy's voice spoke.

"Thank you, Belson!"

Haru continued to snore, until he felt his head becoming wet and immediately woke up from feeling his whole head becoming wet. Upon opening his eyes, he saw his friends surrounding him. Kimby and Malessica were looking at him with concern, Clarence optimistically smiled at him now that his best friend was awake, Courtlin and Sumo were confronting Belson, who was rolling his eyes and throwing something away and Jeff just stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Haru, are you okay?" Malessica asked.

"Y-Yeah," Haru touched his head and then face and realized that he's covered in water. "Who did this?!

"You can thank Belson, since he was nice enough for him to wake you up and it worked!" Clarence happily replied.

"By dumping water all over my face!" an irritated Haru, shouted before glaring at Belson. "Belson!"

Belson, who was way back to his seat, heard his name being called and saw Haru walking straight towards him.

"Oh, look who's finally decided to wake up."

"Can it, pipsqueak," Haru sneered. "Why did you dump water in me?!"

"Well…" Belson began. "Since you were just sleeping like a rock, your friends tried to wake you up but you didn't budge. Even Sumo yelling in your ear didn't do anything, so Clarence asked me to wake you up and I did just that. Oh, and you owe me a water bottle."

Haru gritted his teeth. "You could've used something else other than water."

Belson glared at Haru. "Be happy it was only water, unless you wanted a good place knuckle sandwich, 'cause I could have done that instead."

"Ha!" Haru laughed. "You are not a fighter Belson, so I can't see you hitting me let alone making a mere little fist."

Before he knew, it Belson was up in his face glaring.

"Want me to prove you otherwise?"

"Sure," Haru smug. "Make sure you entertain me while you're at it."

Clarence and his friends watched in shock and awe of Belson and Haru glaring at each other, with Clarence's childish mind picturing Haru being a dragon and Belson being a dragon, causing the optimistic boy to sweat profusely, while hearing some of the female students talking what they were witnessing.

"Wow, Haru is standing up to Belson."

"I'm not that shocked since he did stood up to Tinia."

"Oh that's right!"

"Still, I'm a bit worried that the two of them would start fights everywhere they go."

"True."

Hearing the female students talking about them prompted Clarence and Jeff to walk towards Haru and Belson, their animosity towards one another were making a scene.

"Come on, Haru," Jeff urged Haru to walk away from Belson, with Clarence doing the same.

"Let's not fight, okay?" Clarence spoke. "We'd promise principal Alice that we won't cause too much trouble."

In response, Belson promptly shoved Clarence off of him and made his way towards his desk.

"Why do you put up with that?" Haru questioned his friend.

"Put up with what?" Clarence's innocently asked.

"Putting up with Belson!" Haru shouted. "He's mean to literally everyone, including you, Clarence and yet, you treat him as a friend."

"Haru is right, Clarence," Malessica agreed, folding her arms. "Why do you still see Belson as a friend?"

"Wha, Belson is not mean!" Clarence defended the snobbish bully.

"Clarence, he just dumped water on Haru's head!" Courtlin pointed this fact out. "That is something that one friend should never do. Maybe for a prank, but what Belson did to Haru was no prank at all"

"Come on guys, he's isn't that bad." Clarence insisted.

"He's a bully, Clarence!" Haru was starting to loose his patience with his friend. "Stop protecting him!"

"I'm not!" Clarence stood his ground. "He's a good person deep down!"

Before Haru could countered his friend's claim, Ms. Baker walked in. "Okay class, get ready to form a line in the next five minutes, because lunch will start, but I have a surprise for you all."

The students, with the exception of Belson and Haru, nodded their heads, as Ms. Baker walked back to her desk the gang began talking amongst themselves.

"I wonder what surprise Ms. Baker have for us?" Kimby asked in curiosity, rubbing her hair.

"Maybe Ms. Baker is letting us going outside and play in the rain!" Clarence enthusiastically suggested.

"Doubt it," Jeff disagreed. "But I did noticed a few teachers heading towards the indoor basketball court earlier."

"So did I," Malessica added. "I think that they're planning something big for us to make up for not allowing us to go play outside due to the rain."

"That should be no surprise there," Jeff agreed, before scratching his chin. "But still, I wonder what the teachers are setting up though."

"Okay class, it's time to line up." Ms. Baker announced.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Haru said as he, the boys and the girls began to line up.

* * *

Ms. Baker and her class made their way to the cafeteria and upon arriving to their destination, Ms. Baker left her students to get lunch for herself. For today's lunch, a choice between chicken wings and fries or spaghetti and macaroni and cheese, in addition to some side dishes of carrots, cabbage, corn and cornbread, were offered; since today is Friday, the students were treated with desserts as well, with a choice between gelato or cheesecake much to the students' delights. Sumo was especially happy, always eager to eat new or familiar sweets, since his family were rather poor and didn't have the privilege of eating such desserts. As far as Sumo was concerned, this was a once in a life opportunity to try them out.

After her students received their lunch, Ms. Baker lead them towards the indoor gym and unbeknownst to the students, they will be spending the rest of day within the gym. On their way inside, the boys could hear a variety of voices coming from within the building.

"Wow, whatever they have planned for today must be big," Jeff was the first to spoke.

"No kidding," Haru added. "But I wonder what they have in there?"

"Probably something cool like an arcade or something!" Clarence suggested as he happily beamed.

"Dang it," Sumo cursed. "I would have brought my gaming console here if I know about it!"

"Very Unlikely," Haru disagreed.

"Okay, Mister-Know-It-All," Belson sarcastically spoke up. "Since you happen know everything, why don't you tell us what awaits in there?!"

"Shut up Belson. You're the _last_ person that I want to hear," an irritable Haru rebuffed the rich kid.

"Now come on, you two, don't fight," Clarence pleaded.

"Yeah it's Friday and we've just gotten dessert too so please don't argue," Jeff agreed as well.

Haru nodded his head. "It's okay guys I'm not going to bother wasting my breath on Belson."

"I wonder why," Belson asked in a slightly mocking tone. "Likely due to the fact that you're a loser!"

Belson let out a laugh before he noticed Haru glaring at him but Belson glared back at him. They both looked at each other for a few moments, never letting weaknesses show, before Belson see Haru open his mouth as if he about to say something, but at the last second he closed his mouth and shook his head and turn his attention away from Belson, leaving the rich kid alone in slight confusion and shock. But he quickly shook his mixed feelings and let out a smirk instead.

Yeah that's what I thought, loser."

Ms. Baker and her class finally reached the indoor basketball court and upon arrival, the boys we're taken back by the activity that was currently happening; there were many female students eating their lunch, some are sitting on the benches and some were sitting on the floor. On the left side and right side laid the teachers and staff what appeared to be setting up a number of booths and in the middle laid a microphone along with a few more staff, including Principal Alice herself, much the Clarence's surprised.

"Whoa, I have never seen so many girls at once," Jeff commented.

"No kidding," Sumo agreed.

"Look you guys, it's Principal Alice!" Clarence said.

"Where?" Jeff raised his eyebrow before he look where Clarence was pointing and indeed there was Principal Alice talking to a few staff members. "Hey, you're right, Clarence! But what's she doing here?"

"We'll soon and find out," Haru chimed in the conversation.

Ms. Baker found a good spot on the bench for her students to sit and eat their meals, which also had a table as well, allowing the students to eat without discomfort. Clarence, as usual sat with Sumo and Jeff, Belson sat all the way on the left corner of the table and Haru sat on the right side of the table. As for Kimby, Courtlin and Malessica they sat together in the middle, as usual.

As the students began eating one of the staff turned on the microphone allowing Principal Alice to speak through it.

"Is this thing on?" Principal Alice asked, before hearing her voice filled up the room, much to her delight. "Good afternoon, my precious students! How are you on this wonderful Friday?"

"Great, Principal Alice," The female students replied in unison, startling the boys.

"What the-?" Was all that Jeff could say.

"These girls…" Sumo began, as he glanced over the indoor gym.

"... They're like robots or something," Clarence finished his friend's sentence.

"Glad to hear that, everyone," Alice smiled as she cleared her throat. "I know that it's pouring down outside, preventing all of you from having fun, but I thought about it and came up with a perfect idea for this situation."

Many of the female students looked at each other, before turning their attention back to the principal.

"That said…" Principal Alice continued. "Your teachers and my staff and myself have set up…this!"

As soon as she said this, a handful of teachers walked towards the left side of the gym, setting up the remaining booths, until it was done; the students saw a variety of things with each one being different than the last.

"For today, the teachers and I decided to allow you all to pick out clubs and sports team," Principal Alice explained. "Many of you are aware it's that time of year, but there are others students who are new to this."

Many of the female students glanced towards Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, Belson and Haru, seeing them as the latest students enrolled and the only male students here in their school. Clarence and Sumo sweat nervously from the many eyes staring at them, Jeff waved nervously, Belson only shrugged in response and Haru just shook his head in annoyance by the attention he was receiving.

"Anyway, for those who are new to this school, allow me to explain…" Alice began. "Around the end of September, a handful of teachers gathered here so they can allow you all to pick clubs. We have a ton of clubs and sports team to choose from, from cooking and spelling bee to baseball and swimming club, among others. By joining a club or a sport team, they will allow you to learn new things, make new friends and maybe find something that you like."

Many of the female students cheered with excitement, while Clarence and Jeff smiled back.

"Oh boy, a spelling bee club!" Jeff excitedly exclaimed "This is what Ms. Baker was talking about on the first day we came here."

"I can't wait to pick my clubs!" Clarence agreed.

"Eh, I really don't care about clubs." a disinterest Sumo commented, prompting Jeff to face his friend with a stern look.

"Come on, Sumo. joining a club would do some good for you. You might learn a few skills that would help you in the near future like."

Jeff imagined a teenaged version of himself, accepting a nobel peace prize for a scientific discovery, followed by a 1st place trophy for winning the international spelling bee. His dreams made Jeff giggled with delight and had the biggest smile on his face, with a light blush added onto the his shameless expression.

"Not interested," Sumo blurted out.

"With all that said, in the next twenty minutes, you will be able to pick your clubs and choose carefully. You will only be able to pick up to three clubs at a time and make sure your desired club don't mess up with your schedule, as some clubs only starts on a particular day and there are a handful of clubs that have multiple days so be in the look out."

"Yes Principal Alice," The female students understood.

Belson let out a few snickers. "I'm not joining a club ,so I don't need to bother."

"Oh, and one more thing…" Principal Alice spoke once more. "You have to pick at least one club or sports team to join. Failure to do so will resulted be penalized in your permanent record."

 **"WHAT?!"** Sumo and Belson shouted in unison, clearly not happy what Alice just spoke.

Principal Alice ignored the two displeased boys and carried on with her announcement. "After you pick out your clubs, you're free to do whatever you please until about one thirty and everyone are allow to go home early. That's the announcement for now, but if you have any questions, there are many teachers present, so don't be afraid to ask. Enjoy your lunch and I hope you all have fun picking out your clubs."

With that, Principal Alice ended her announcement, with the students and teachers clapping their hands, as they watched her walked off the stage platform, before resuming eating their lunch.

"I wonder what type of clubs we're having this year?" Kimby asked excited.

"I know, right?!" Malessica nodded her head. "I hope I can join the spelling bee club this year."

"Yeah, I remember that you try to join, but couldn't because that club was full," Courtlin said, recalling her friend wanting to join the spelling bee club last year, only to be turned down due to maximum capacity.

"What kind of clubs do you want to join, Courtlin?" Kimby asked.

Courtlin scratched her chin. "I'm thinking of joining the outdoors club."

"Oh right, I forgot there was an outdoor club," Kimby sheepishly scratched her head.

The three girls happily discussed on what clubs they were eager to join. As for the boys, Clarence and Jeff were excited, Sumo and Belson were grumbling angrily, feeling force to join even on club and Haru looked onwards with a slight surprised look on his face.

"Clubs? I honestly didn't see this one coming at all."

* * *

After an half hour passed and with the approval of principal Alice, the students headed down the other side of the basketball court; it didn't take long for many of the tables to be crowded, as each and every child were rushing to join their perspective club, since the spots were first come, first serve.

Clarence and Jeff were at a lost at which club to approach, as there were so many to choose from. Sumo, on the other hand, didn't bother looking, as he was still bitter from Principal Alice forcing him to require a club to engage in or else risking getting in trouble. Not that street smart kid cared about it, but he did enjoyed the desserts he was given every Friday over the past month attending and he wanted to keep having that privilege by any means necessary. After much grumbling and groan, Sumo gave in and started to look for a club that would at least caught his interest.

"Ugh! So…what club are we gonna check out first?" A reluctant Sumo spoke.

"Hmmm," Jeff scratch his chin as he looked on. "Well according to Ms. Baker they suppose to have a spelling bee club so I was thinking we should heard there."

"Sounds good to me!" Clarence instantly agreed while Sumo only shrugged as he followed his friends towards the two's destination.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kimby, Malessica and Courtlin were walking around, with each of the three girls looking for their respective clubs to join.

Malessica gasped upon seeing the spelling bee club. "Oh, there it is! I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Okay Malessica," Kimby waved at her friend.

"Hope you get in!" Courtlin encouraged her.

Malessica smiled. "Thanks!"

Kimby and Courtlin watched Malessica stormed off to the spelling bee club. "Okay, now that Malessica is off doing her own thing, are there any clubs you have in mind checking out?"

Kimby thought for a moment, before finally speaking. "Well…I do want to check out the cooking club."

Courtlin's eyes lit up. "Oh cool! I was thinking the cooking club as well, so why don't we both head there together?"

"Sure!" Kimby nodded, with the two girls heading towards the cooking club, which wasn't too far away from where they were, as the the cooking club table was decorated with a variety of cooking utensils, cookbooks and even ingredients for certain types of food.

The two girls arrived at the cooking club table, where they were greeted by Mr. Reese. "Hey there, Kimby and Courtlin! You two are interested in joining the cooking club?"

"Yes, yes we are," Courtlin replied with enthusiasm, while Kimby herself nodded her head, causing Mr. Reese to smile.

"Excellent," Mr. Reese handed them a sign in sheet. "We meet in the home economics building on Mondays and Wednesdays after school at three o clock."

"Okay Mr. Reese. Thank you," Kimby expressed her gratitude.

"Wait, this school has a home economics classroom?"

Kimby and Courtlin instantly recognized the voice and turned their heads and saw Haru standing right next to them, looking at the several cookbooks.

"Haru?" Courtlin asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Haru heard his name being called and turned his head and saw the two girls looking at him. "Oh hey, you two, where's Malessica?"

"She's at the spelling bee table," Kimby replied. "She wanted to get in so badly, but couldn't last year due to all the spots were taken. So, this year, Malessica decided to go to the table early rather than wait at the last minute."

"That would explain her absence then," Haru acknowledge their answer, before turning to Mr. Reese. "Now Mr. Reese, I can't help but you mentioning the cooking club meet at the home economics room. You guys seriously have such a classroom?"

Mr. Reese smiled. "Why, yes we do. And you must be one of the selective that Principal Alice picked."

"Yes," Haru answered. "My name is Haru."

"Glad to meet you, Haru. My name is Mr. Reese," The male teacher introduced as he grab a sign in sheet and gave it to Haru. "Cooking class is held every Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Right," Haru wrote his name down on the list, before turning to Courtlin and Kimby. "Are you two going to join the cooking club?"

Courtlin nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes," she grabbed the sign in sheet and write down her name. "Here you go, Kimby."

"Thank you," Kimby wrote her name down as well, before giving it back to Mr. Reese. "Here you go, Mr. Reese."

"Alright and thank you," Mr. Reese said, as the teacher gave the three kids pamphlets. "Now these pamphlets will have everything you need to know and what to bring for club."

"Thank you, Mr. Reese!" Kimby express her gratitude, along with Courtlin and Haru.

Mr. Reese nodded his head. "See you three in a week."

Kimby and Courtlin waved farewell to Mr. Reese, as they walked away, with Haru accompany them, much to their surprise.

"So…" Kimby began to speak. "Any other clubs you planned on joining?"

"If I can find one that catch my interests, then sure, don't mind joining another club," Haru replied.

"Well, there are tons to choose from," Courtlin pointed out. "One of them is the art club, just to let you know."

"Yeah, I noticed that you like to draw a lot, so I think you should consider art club," Kimby encouraged Haru.

"Really now?" Haru scratched his chin. "I may consider it then. Thanks."

"Welcome. So are you going to stick around? "Courtlin asked.

"Actually, I'm going to look around on my own," Haru answered. "I'll see you two in a bit."

Kimby and Courtlin waved at Haru as they see him off.

"Come on Kimby, let's go look at the other clubs," Courtlin suggested.

"You bet!" Kimby agreed, as the two set off.

* * *

"You guys have a camping club?!" A disbelieved Sumo spoke.

"We sure do!" A teacher named Mrs. Morgana answered the streetwise kid; she had black eyes, long ash blonde hair and light skin tone, wearing green and brown boots, camo pants and a black button shirt.

"Wow, I want to join in!" An excited Sumo shouted, as he swiped the sign in sheet and pen and wrote down his name.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Mrs. Morgana asked. "Many girls joined in this club and many of them left after the first day. This club will teach you more about camping, such as survival tips, looking out for certain types of berries and dangers are all included in this club."

Mrs. Morgana's warning only ended up intriguing Sumo's interest much more. "I get to learn all of that?! Awesome! I'm in all the way, baby!"

Mrs. Morgana stared at the boy for a few moments before forming the biggest smile on her face. "Well, alright kid! Welcome aboard! Mind telling your name?"

"Sumo, ma'am," Sumo introduced himself.

Clarence and Jeff watched Sumo from afar, surprised that he was having a good time talking to Mrs. Morgana.

"Wow, Sumo is actually happy about this," Jeff spoke.

Clarence only smiled. "I knew that Sumo would find a club that he'll like."

"Well, I'm glad that Sumo managed to find a club that suits him," Jeff said, as he looked for other clubs before seeing a familiar face. "Is that…Haru over there?"

Clarence looked into Jeff's direction and to his surprise, it was Haru hanging at the book club booth, talking to the teacher whom owned the booth; after a moment of talking, Haru let the booth with an annoyed expression on his face. Wondering what was bothering him, Jeff waved his hand to get his attention.

"Hey Haru!" Jeff called him and sure enough, Haru saw Jeff and made his way towards him.

"Hey," a disappointed Haru greeted.

"Hey Ha-" Jeff was interrupted by Clarence.

"Haru! Hey there!" Clarence greeted his friend, until noticing Haru's facial expression. "What wrong, Haru?"

"Oh hey, you two," Haru spoke, before letting out a sigh. "I checked to see if the book club have room for me to join, but sadly, it's now full."

"I see," Jeff said with sympathy. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Haru shrugged it off. "Besides, I joined a club that I like anyway, so I should be good."

Jeff smiled. "So did I. I managed to get a spot in the Spelling Bee club and Book club myself."

"Is that so? Lucky you," Haru formed a slight smile for Jeff.

"So did I!" Clarence happily commented as he watched Sumo come back.

"Of course you would, Clarence," Haru rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm back!" Sumo spoke.

"Sumo!" Clarence greeted his friend. "So you joined the camping club?"

"You know it!" Sumo answered.

"Say…" Clarence started. "Since we're leaving early how about we all got to the treehouse and hangout?"

Sumo instantly agreed at Clarence's invitation. "Count me in!"

"In this weather? No way Clarence." Jeff shook his head in disapproval.

"You're always salty," Sumo mocked Jeff, who responded by glaring at him.

"Now come on, you two, don't fight," Clarence intervene to prevent his two friends from being at each other necks, before facing Haru. "Haru, do you want to join us after school?"

"I'm sorry Clarence, but I'm going have to pass," Haru declined. "My family and I are going somewhere, so I have to be home."

"Aw," A disappointed Clarence groaned. "But next time you will, right?"

Haru slowly shook his head. "Yeah, sure, next time."

Clarence smiled brightly. "Yay!"

After what seemed like an eternity, lunch period was finally over and the kids were allowed to head back home for the day. Principal Alice and many of the teachers and staff send in reminders via emails to the student's parents, many of them were already there, surprising the boys, but it was understandable for the parents to show up and take their kids home from such weathers.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait for a minute or so, since I don't see Clarence, Sumo or my parents." Jeff noted.

"This is just great!" Beslon complained. "I so want to be home right now and out of this stupid rain.

Sumo, however, summoned a mischievous smile on his face as he picked something up from the ground. "In that case…mud fight!"

In an instant, Sumo threw a mud ball at Jeff, who promptly dodged it at the last minute and hit Clarence right in the face instead. Rather than being angry, the optimistic child laughed and followed suit, scooping up some wet mud from the ground and threw it back at Sumo, hitting him in the chest and dirtying his entire shirt in the process. Soon, the two boys were engaging in a mud fight.

Belson stared at the two boys for a moment, before rolling his eyes and walked back to the building in disgust, while Jeff and Haru only looked on.

"Honestly, these two can be quite the handful." Jeff sighed.

"I imagined controlling them is draining for you," Haru said, before getting ready to leave. "Anyway, I got to go."

Jeff nodded. "Okay, see you later, Haru."

"Later."

With that, Haru left school grounds and started his usual long walk towards home, as the rain started to pour down much harder than usual. Fortunately for him, he managed to bring his umbrella with him, just when the weather had turned for the worst. After several minutes of walking, Haru arrived at the bus stop and sat on the bench, waiting for his transportation to come. Not a moment too soon, the bus arrived in a timely manner, to Haru's relief, as the door slide opened and allowed him to get onboard.

Haru paid the bus fare and sat in the back of the bus; he was fortunate enough that the bus was much more spacious than it normally would have. As the bus drove off, Haru looked out the window and watched the rain pouring down, before giving himself some time to contemplate. It had been nearly a month since attending Aberdale Academy and aside from the going to an otherwise exclusive girls school, Haru had been adjusting to his new surrounding and paid no mind to it, focusing more on his other priorities instead.

Despite turning down many of his invites, though, Clarence had always been trying to be involved in Haru's life and he couldn't help but to think about him, Sumo and Jeff, all whom seemed interested in being friends with him. In addition to this, he also met Percy, Emilio, Breehn and Julien one time since accepting Clarence's invitation to his treehouse the other, though he never bothered hanging out with them…not since that incident…

 _'I can't be too friendly to anyone…not after what happened to me last time. Never again that would happen to me,'_ A determined Haru thought as he reminiscing the past.

After letting out a large sigh, Haru sat back and relaxed, as the bus continued to drive off towards home.


End file.
